


To Win A Bully

by xXKenzyKooXx



Series: Random Oneshots & Drabbles of Youtubers [7]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bully, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Teasing, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Dark wants to keep his position as the most superior demon in Youtube Hell. But in comes a new Irish demon who he believes might threaten him. He uses his normal bullying ways to scare him or piss him off.But...The new demon is smiling! Why is he smiling?!





	To Win A Bully

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random drabble/oneshot~ Almost exams so I figured, hey! Imma post something so people won't think I disappeared!
> 
> But this is influenced by a talk on what to do if you're bullied. Just by compliment the fuck out of them, twist their meanings or just agree, then they won't know what to do. Like if you get upset, they are having fun. Don't let them win in that aspect. I should know cuz I was bullied by not just students...even the teachers did.
> 
> But I'm alright! Who cares about the past? ONWARDS!

“Hey Dark.” A demon in jet black hair with blackness surrounding his purple eyes and bluish streaks running down his cheeks. “Heard there’s a new one coming in.”  
  
“I am aware, Natemare," replied Dark, a large muscular demon with greyish skin, black hair, and eyes that sometimes flicker red. “Heard he’s from Ireland.”  
  
Natemare looked around in their dark and creepy halls, watching other dark personas floating about. “I wonder what made him join Youtube Hell.”  
  
Dark scoffed. “Well, no matter who is or why he joined, I’m going to break them down liked the rest of these weaklings.” He glared at TJSynth and the said demon scurried away in complete fear.  
  
“How long did you break the last demon? Three hours?” Natemare asked.  
  
“Yes…A new record.” Dark smiled, proud of himself.  
  
Natemare shook his head. “Why are you even doing this? Only I never suffered your wrath only because I’ve been your friend since you spawned.”  
  
“I rule Youtube Hell, Natemare. You didn’t because I know you’re not interested in this position. But I don’t know about anyone else, so I have to put them in their place.” Dark growled.  
  
Natemare rolled his eyes. “Well, speak of the Irishman.” He said, seeing a dainty pale brunet demon with shining green eyes, glitching through the door. “I’m going to stand aside and not be apart of this. But I will be listening.”  
  
Dark smirked watching the new demon get closer to him. “And you’ll tell me how much of an asshole I am, I know.” He then dismissed Natemare’s presence, stepping over with his intimidating aura.  
  
The Irish demon opened his closet-sized locker only have it slammed shut immediately. He turned to see Dark standing next to him with a hard glare. “Newbie.”  
  
To Dark’s surprise, the pale demon merely smiled, even though his body glitched. “Hello, my name is Anti. Antisepticeye. What’s the name of this devilishly handsome demon talking to me?”  
  
Dark can’t sense any fear coming off Anti. “Dark…Darkiplier.” He kept his posture and continued glaring at the new demon. “Who do you think you are, casually stepping in like that?!” He growled.  
  
Anti’s eyes blackened for a second and turned back to his green eyes. “I don’t think I’m anybody.” He grinned.   
  
“Well, you aren’t and will never be anybody!” Dark shouted, his aura getting more intense.  
  
Anti merely nodded. “You’re right. I’m new here. I am not exactly anybody besides my physical body standing right in front of you.”  
  
Dark doesn’t know how to retort to that. This demon is calm and quick to answer, not scared or even fighting back. He just accepted whatever Dark told him, but twisting the meaning intelligently so it doesn’t actually sound offending.  
  
  
Frustrated, Dark slammed his fist on the locker door. “Shut up! You’re a worthless powerless newbie that will be more useless than the dirt under my shoes! You will never amount to anything as long as I’m around and you better know your place right this instant!”  
  
Anti’s body glitched and his eyes blackened, longer than last time. Just when Dark was about to conclude that he successfully either pissed this demon off or scared the wits out of him, Anti did his signature giggle.  
  
  
“You’re funny~” Anti’s grin turned a little more menacing. “And cute! Has anyone ever told you that? Or no, because you’re only trying to scare everyone?” He tilted his head slightly. “You know, you’re very handsome, and I’m pretty sure intelligent since you’re pretty much being a  smartass.” He reached over and pinched Dark’s cheek. “You’re right, I can never be as great as you are~ And I’m pretty sure I do know my place since I am the newbie around here. But I think I’ll be fine if I get to see this pretty face around all the time.”   
  
Dark can only stare in disbelief as Anti winked and blew a kiss to him before turning to leave. “Isn’t he lovely~” He heard the demon sing as he walked down the hall.  
  
“He’s hot.” Dark turned to see Natemare next to him with his arms crossed. “And schooled you good~”  
  
“Shut up…” Dark actually felt a blush crawling up his face. “I will make him be terrified of me.”  
  
“While you do that, I’m going to see if he’s interested in going out with me.” Natemare slid past Dark and went after the new demon.  
  
Dark growled, both frustrated at Anti backfiring his bully attempt and Natemare for hitting on the new guy before he himself did anything. He groaned, turning the other way, thinking of a plan.  
  
***  
  
“Hey, baby boy~” Dark heard Natemare flirting at Anti right next to him, causing Anti to giggle and blush. He didn’t understand how Natemare got Anti to be part of their little group, turning it from a duo to a trio, but he decided to ignore it, thinking it’s better to observe how to make Anti know his place. He is still the superior, and he will prove it.  
  
“Oh~” Dark suddenly heard Anti moan and turned to find Natemare kissing Anti’s neck.  
  
“Do you mind?!” Dark shouted. “I’m trying to eat in peace here!”  
  
Anti smirked. “You’re welcome to join us, handsome~”  
  
“No thank you. I don’t mingle with demons of the lower class. I might get infected by their stupidity and especially your disgusting septic.” Dark growled.  
  
Anti’s body visibly shivered in delight, not knowing whether it’s from Natemare’s kisses or Dark’s growl. “Aw, then I bet you haven’t had fun in a while.”  
  
“Try almost never," Natemare added. “Only fun he gets is me and he barely is in the mood.” He gripped Anti’s thigh.  
  
Anti purred from the amount of attention he’s getting from Natemare. “That’s too bad. I bet he’s a biiiiig boy~” He winked at Dark.  
  
Dark blush again and turned away. “Shut up.” He said, trying to ignore the fact that Natemare and Anti are making out now.  
  
***  
  
When it’s time for them to go back to their respective hosts, Dark stared off into the abyss. He had no more mood or interest to freak Anti out anymore. Everything he does, Anti just shrugs it off and counterattacks with weird compliments, even flirting. He wonders if Anti flirts with everyone seeing how he and Natemare got together so quickly. He might even be a little jealous now that the newbie took his friend away. He sighed and was about to leave until Anti glitched right in front of him.  
  
“What do you want?” Dark turned, about to walk away.  
  
“Trying to see how the local bully is doing~”   
  
Dark, not expecting an answer, turned back to Anti. “Well, now you see how pathetic I’m being. Now leave me alone, prick.”  
  
Anti shook his head and stepped forward. “Well, Mr. Stoic, don’t you feel lonely from all this? Natemare did mention he’s the only person you talk to…and is able to talk to.” Anti crossed his arms. “I usually handle bullying like what you saw and I actually mean the compliments whenever I have to do that.” A smile spread across his face. “You get the more intense ones since well, you are very attractive.” The Irish demon winked. “How about you try actually looking at me before judging me?”  
  
Dark watched Anti turn and walk away from him, slowly glitching away into nothing. Yet he actually listened and his eyes are fixated on the hypnotically swaying hips as Anti walked away. He felt weirdly flattered. Shaking his head, he went to find Natemare. He probably needed some sort of affection sharing tonight after that.  
  
***  
  
After Anti had his little haunting fun on Jack’s videos, Dark lazying around Mark’s head, and Natemare making some awesome chaotic music with Nate’s electric guitar, they went back to Youtube Hell for their demon gathering. It seemed ABlazingPhil and “The Dark Dan” got together and were caught doing something. No details were given.  
  
“I can’t believe I had to come back to witness this…” Dark said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“We did have fun last night~” Natemare grinned at Dark, hugging the larger demon’s torso. “It’s a shame Anti couldn’t see what’s under this suit.”  
  
“Aw…you guys had fun without me?” Anti asked, pouting.  
  
Dark automatically growled at Anti, still in his state of proving he’s superior.  
  
Anti’s body shivered again, with a grin on his face. “Do that again~”  
  
Dark realized what was happening and stopped, letting Natemare nuzzle against him.  
  
“Don’t be so hostile, Dark," Natemare said, rubbing Dark’s muscular chest. “You should try Anti’s tongue. That’s fucking talent, and it was only in my mouth.”  
  
Anti giggled shyly, which Dark actually found cute, though he wouldn’t admit it…yet.  
  
“Flattering, Natemare.” Anti stepped closer to Dark. “How’s our resident bully doing?”  
  
“He had a stiffy last night. Took three rounds to take care of it.” Natemare exposed Dark. Before the large demon can do anything, Anti held Dark’s chin. “Oh~? I wonder what happened?”  
  
“I’m still sore," Natemare whined. “But he did the unthinkable and we cuddled last night.”  
  
Dark can feel his face go from grey to red, so he palmed his face, trying to hide it.  
  
“I wonder what happened~," Anti said with a knowing grin. He leaned in and whispered to Dark. “Did I break in that shell of yours?”  
  
Dark had enough and pulled Anti closer, growling. “You’re going to know what being broken is like when I’m done with you.”  
  
Anti squealed happily, feeling Dark bite his neck.  
  
Natemare chuckled. “Did I just see someone break the bully?”  
  
“I don’t mind being bullied like this.” Anti winked suggestively. “Now come on! Join us!”  
  
Anti held onto both demons and glitched away somewhere to ”bully” each other in peace…without any other demons catching them like ABlazingPhil and “The Dark Dan”. That was the best time of Dark’s life…and he intends to keep the affection he’s receiving from the two demons. And it’s all because Anti won the bully.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, don't get upset, cuz that's what they wanna see. If you see someone getting bullied, help them out, they need a buddy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
